What Got Me
by JustAnotherPhan33
Summary: Just a little drabble thing. Enjoy! :D


_Phils POV_

The first time I saw him, I was working a shift at my local café. He walked through the doors, dripping from the rain outside. He stood there for a moment, shaking his hair to get the wetness out. He then walked over to the table in the corner, while removing his coat, and sat down.

I don't quite know what it was about him. Whether it was the way his dark brown hair kept falling into his eyes. Maybe it was his arms. The kind you look at and can just imagine being held in them.

After staring at the menu for a few minutes, he looked up at me. He must have known I was staring, and I couldn't help but blush. Or maybe he didn't, as he smiled at me, and let me say, it was definitely the smile that got me.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him that day though. I wanted to, but my co-worker Beth got there first. If only I had been a bit faster.

_Dans POV_

I hadn't planned on going into that café, but as I was walking down the street, the rain started pouring and I didn't have any other choice.

I didn't notice him at first, I was trying to get as dry as possible before sitting down. I wondered over to a corner, I hate sitting in any other spot, wherever I go.

I was looking through the menu when I felt someone staring at me, so I lifted up my eyes and saw an incredibly attractive boy staring at me. I can almost feel his blue eyes piercing through me. He started blushing then. I couldn't help but smile. I mean, I had made someone blush?

I had hoped he would come over and take my order, but a girl had walked over before he had the chance.

. . . . . .

_Phils POV_

He came in again two days later. It was still grey outside, but no rain. This time, when he walked in, he looked straight up, and smiled at me. I smiled back. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach starting to emerge. I couldn't help but wonder, had he come back to see me? Or was it just pure coincidence?

I wanted to go talk to him, I had planned in my head what I would say if he ever came back. But now the moment was here, I couldn't move. What if he didn't like me? What if he was just being polite?

Before I could decide what to do, my boss was yelling at me, telling me to help serve at the counter.

When I had finished, he was already gone.

. . . . . .

_Dans POV_

It had been a week since I first saw him, and I was starting to think that maybe he didn't want to talk to me. Whenever I walked in, he would smile, or wave, but he always seemed to be too busy to walk over.

I thought about not going back, I mean he was a complete stranger. Just because I like the way he looks, doesn't mean he is a nice person. He could be a complete dick. But, it's worth a shot, right?

It was warm outside, for a change, and as usual I pushed open the door. There he was, standing behind the counter, making coffee. He looked up at the sound of the bell, and I couldn't help but wave. It had become a natural thing. I waved, and he waved back. Then I would find a seat and we would exchange glances. But not this time.

_Phils POV_

It had been a week. A whole week, and I still hadn't talked to him. Why did I have to be nervous about everything? Right. If he comes in today, I will talk to him. Probably. Maybe. I don't know.

I heard the usual ringing from the bell, and looked up. There he was, as gorgeous as ever, with the sun shining behind him. He waved, as usual and I waved back. I expected him to walk over to the corner, but when he did start moving, he moved towards me.

I wasn't ready for this. I mean, what do I say? Oh god, ok Phil, calm down, just breathe.

'Hi.' Wow, even his accent was seductive. Concentrate Phil, and say something.

_Dans POV_

'Hi.' It wasn't very original, but I must admit, I was bricking it.

'…...' Great work Dan. He's not saying anything. You've scared him.

'How are you?' I tried to sound friendly, or welcoming. It clearly was not working, as he was just staring at me.

'Ok, great. I'll see you tomorrow then.' I turned and walked away, feeling rather rejected. He was obviously just being friendly. Of course he didn't like you, I mean, you're you after all. I put my hands in my pocket and walked out of the café.

_Phils POV_

What are you doing Phil? Just say something. Anything!

'Ok, great. I'll see you tomorrow then.' He's walking away, he looks heartbroken. Do something quickly. I looked at my feet and willed them to move. I couldn't, I was stuck there. I was terrified.

'Are you going to run after him or what?' I looked to my left, to see Beth standing there with a grin on her face.

'What?' Oh great, now you've found your voice.

'Come on, you two have been flirting with your eyes for the past week, and now he comes and says something, and what do you do? Nothing.' She had a point. 'Well move, quickly, before you lose him.' She grabbed my arm and practically pushed me out of the café.

I looked up and down the street, looking for him.

I caught a glimpse of his head, about to turn round the street corner. I ran.

_Dans POV_

I didn't know what to do now. I wanted to go home, but the thought of being alone made me feel shit. Maybe I should go to a different coffee shop.

'WAIT!' The voice was so loud, everyone on the street turned at once, including me.

And there he was, running down the street, towards me.

He stopped once he had reached me. 'Will you... go... on a date... with... me?' He said it all in between breaths.

I grinned and nodded. 'It took you long enough.'

He laughed, and I realised that his laugh, is what got me.

. . . . . .

AN – Yo, just a quick drabble thing. I was in a writing mood cause I couldn't sleep. So this was the product. It was terrible, but hey, every writer has to do the coffee shop one. Am I right?! ;3

Also, I have been spoiling you all with fluff. I think maybe some angst should be on it's way. But any comments, rates, etc. Will be appreciated. Thanks guys, Keep smiling and stuff ^~^


End file.
